I will love you with every beat of my heart
by Livvy Valero
Summary: As Alice told everyone to slowly leave the house. The look on my fathers face, it scared me.  Jacob pushed through the people and walked up to Edward."What's going on!" I could hear from where I was standing even though they were whispering.  "Volturi."
1. Chapter 1

**RENESMEE POV**

It was my sweet 16.  
>I slipped the dress on that Alice made me wear, I didn't mind but if I wanted to wear something else, I would have.<br>But I didn't really care. It was 2 inches above my knees, black but the dress sparkled. I learned how to wear heels by the time I was 12.  
>Alice always made me go anywhere looking like a million bucks.<p>

I heard a knock on the door, feeling his presence, I smiled."Come in" I turned to look, at my best friend, Jacob Black.  
>So very tall and big, so handsome. wait a minute, not Jacob, he's just Jacob.. he's not ugly.. and he's not cute, he's just Jacob. I frowned slightly, I had never thought of him that way. Anyways, I replaced the frown with a small smile. I stood up "No, sit back down." Jacob said.<p>

So I did as he told me, I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror. I still need to put my lipstick on, I felt Jacob's breath on my neck, it sent a shiver down my back.  
>what was he doing? suddenly, his hands came around my neck and then i felt something fall very light on my chest, I looked down and blushed. it was a beautiful diamond necklace. "Jacob, you shouldn't have." Jacob shook his head and whispered in my ear."Oh but I did." He smirked."I'll see you down stairs, Ness." He winked.<p>

Jacob winked at me, stop that. I frowned when he turned his back. Why did Jacob wink at me? He's never winked at me before. I rubbed the red lipstick on both my lips then stood up again. My hair was down, in bronze medium sized ringlets. my hair was curly, I was starting to think if I should straightened, what if Jacob likes my hair better straight than curly?  
>wait, why should I care what Jacob thinks? ha, I'll wear it in curls even if he likes my hair straight better. I shrugged and slipped my black heels on then started to walk towards the door. I glanced over at my straightener then shook my head and walked out of the door.<p>

I walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at my family and friends, how embarrassing, now it looked like I was trying to impress everyone of how i looked. I wanted to be down there greeting everyone as they came in the door, my cheeks flushed and I waved at everyone. Jacob bit his lip, he was staring at me.  
>Why was Jacob staring at me like that? and biting his lip? meeting his gaze, i blushed even deeper.<p>

Edward, my father greeted me at the bottom of the stairs, whisping in my ear."You look gorgeous." Daddy said."Thank you so much." I smiled and I started to slowly make my way over to Jacob. I said hello to all my friends, cracked some jokes with them then moved on to the next group of friends, talking with them for a moment. I kept my eyes on Jacob, he was standing in the corner, like he knew I was trying to make my way to him. I finally got passed the next few people and he smiled brightly."Hello birthday girl." He grinned and winked. He winked again! what is with this wink? that is very much creeping me out, but only because he's never winked at me like that before.

Suddenly, I saw Alice coming down the stairs and she stopped completely, she looked like she was staring into space, or in lala land. I frowned.  
>She was definitely having a vision, but if it wasn't too much to worry about, she wouldn't have that shocked look on her face, or that frown.<br>Edward soon was by her side, since Edward could read minds, i'm sure he knew what Alice's vision was. It scared me. Jacob followed my gaze, looking up at Alice and Edward.  
>He knew something was up, he needed to see what was wrong. Alice suddenly yelled loudly."uh... uh FIRE! please everyone slowly, evacuate the house!"<br>Everyone screamed and fleed out of the house 'wow' i thought. as Alice told everyone to slowly leave the house. The look on my fathers face, it scared me.  
>Jacob pushed through the people and walked up to Edward."What's going on?" I could hear from where I was standing even though they were whispering.<br>"Volturri." Edward whispered with a devastated look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeeeelllllllllllloo!  
>Just wanted to say I do not own anything except for the characters I add in.<br>Stephanie Myers is amazzinngg!

JACOB POV

I saw Edward rush over to Renesmee and he pulled her into his arms."Renesmee, everything's going to be just fine, love." Edward looked back at me, he slowly let go of Renesmee."Stay with Jacob while I go explain to your mother." he walked up the stairs where Alice and Bella were in the hallway, talking about a plan of what we were all gonna do. Renesmee and me were the only one's downstairs. Nessie had her hands over her face, crying into them. Oh, this was my cue, to comfort her. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly."It's gonna be okay, Ness. Just like your dad said, I won't let anything happen to you." I reassured her.

Nessie's tiny arms (well compared to mine) wrapped around my chest as I wrapped mine around her shoulders."Jacob?" Renesmee said."yes" I replied."Do you think I'll be getting the rest of my birthday presents tonight?" She looked up at my eyes, I looked back into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and chuckled."Let's do it right now, come here." I grabbed her hand and walked to the table with all of her birthday presents on it."Present time! Present time! open one up and see what's inside!" I was trying to lighten the mood, trying to cheer her up, it was her birthday for crying out loud, this just had to happen on her sweet 16.

Renesmee, of course, grabbed the biggest present there was and sat it in front of me."What? It's yours, you open it." I grinned. Renesmee shook her head."It's so big! I need you to help me." I nodded and started to rip some of the pink glittery wrapping paper off, I glanced up at Alice, Bella and Edward bickering, suddenly reality came back to me. Something bad was gonna happen, but my biggest priority was to keep My Renesmee safe. Alice looked back at me as I glanced at them again, she gasped and walked to the top of the stairs."No! don't open that!" Alice yelled. Renesmee put her hands to her sides quickly like she was just caught shop lifting.  
>"It's not a good time to open presents, especially when there was stuff needed to go with that one!" Alice glared at me then walked back to Edward and Bella."Oops." Nessie giggled, I was glad to see her much more calm."Jacob, come up here." Edward said, as if he were crying, but he couldn't cause vampires can't cry.<p>

"I'll be right back." I started up the stairs, Rose came in the door along with Emmett and they both walked to Renesmee side, I guess they knew what was going on.  
>"Jacob they want to come here, to see what Renesmee's like, how she does things, at least, that's what they're going to tell us. But as soon as they get the chance, they're going to plan on doing what they were gonna do 5 years ago." I gulped, my heart was pounding. They were not going to touch My Renesmee."What are we going to do?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket, getting ready to call my pack after he told me."Well, I want you to take Renesmee as far away as you can get her. Me and Bella will make up a plan of what to tell them as they arrive. But I want you to go out of state, Bella already packed you and Renesmee a bag, clothes, money, everything you'll need. you will go tonight, and Jacob." Edward looked into my soul with a glare."I trust you." He said with he jaw clenched shut, speaking through his teeth."We've got to go hunting, we have to get stronger if the Volturi start a fight. Rose!" He walked to the top of the stairs."Get Esme and Carlisle, we need to go hunting as much as we can, we need as much blood as we can get." His attention turned back to me, I took a deep breath."I trust you Jacob, the Volturi are coming tomorrow and I need you and her out of here. I need your pack as back up if things get ugly, go alert them." I nodded, I never usually took orders from Edward, but I guess I had to for right now.<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**  
><strong><em>It does keep me going, tell me maybe what you want to happen.<em>**  
><strong><em>Ideas are ALWAYS welcome! ;D<em>**

**Renesme POV**

I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, all of this was happening because of me. Why did I have to cause my family so much trouble?  
>I don't know what the Volturri wanted from me but I know it wasn't gonna be good. I felt two big warms hands press against my shoulders."Jacob?"<br>I stood up and turned around. It was him, tall and tan."Bella gave me a bag for you, it has everything you need in it. We're going to my house for the night."  
>Jacob's voice seemed calm, he seemed fine. I don't know how he could sound like that in a time like this. Oh, as long as we're not leaving the state, If the volturri wanted a fight. I wanted to be there, fighting with them. I saw Dad walk over to Jacob and whisper something in his ear, I frowned a little. why couldn't he say what he said to Jacob out loud?<p>

Before I knew it I was wrapped up in cold arms, I knew exactly who it was."Daddy what's going to happen?" I felt tears form in my eyes, I buried my face into his chest.  
>Whenever I was in his arms, I couldn't hold back tears, I couldn't hold back my sobs, It was impossible."You are going to be fine. Jacob and you are gonna leave for awhile, Do you understand me, Renesmee?"<br>He bent his knees some to get eye level with me, putting a hand on my shoulder."Only for tonight, right?" I mumbled to him, looking him straight in the eyes, before he could reply I was once again wrapped up in cold arms, Mom. She kissed my forehead."It's only gonna be for a little while, maybe a week and you'll be right back here.." I widened my eyes, so many emotions were going through me. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to fight with them, i was the cause of this. I wanted to fight!

"Renesmee, no." My father looked at me with his golden eyes, he must of read my thoughts."I want to fight.. I'm the reason they're coming here!" I yelled, I didn't wanna go."Jacob." My father gave him a nod, like a signal to him."Don't hate me." Jacob said, he threw my bags over his shoulder then picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder."NO! JACOB, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and my whole family were just standing there, watching me."We love you." Mom said."No, let me-" I stopped, it was no use. Jacob opened the door and walked out."Jacob.." I said threw my teeth. He headed into the woods, running."Put me down!" I banged on his back. I pushed myself forward, sliding off his shoulder."Renesmee please! Stop this." No, I will not stop I am going to stand by my familys side." I started running back until Jacob grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him."Damn it, stop. I am trying to protect you." I raised my hand and slapped him across the face.

"Holy shit." He placed his hand on his cheek, looking at me with wide eyes."Ness..." He said in a shocked tone. His facial expression, his mouthed was formed into an 'O' and his hand was against the cheek I slapped, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I chuckled but suppressed it."I'm... sorry." I said, trying to hold back a smile."It's not really the slapping part that got me... It's just, it actually hurt a little." He smirked."I'll go.." I looked back once at the light through the trees coming from my home."willingly." I finished my sentence with a sigh.

We arrived at Jacob's house. I'd never been to his house, he just got it a few weeks ago and he'd been moving into it ."Come on.. truly forgive me Nessie, I had promise to protect you and I am not going to break it." He did that... smirk that was just so cute! damn it! stop doing that. I looked away, walking towards him, he was walking in reverse, so as I moved forward, he moved back. I was looking away and hadn't noticed Jacob had stopped and I bumped into him."Get out of my way." I tried to say seriously but a bit of playfulness peaking through."No." He moved his hand to my face and placed it under my chin, he tilted my head up slightly to get me to look into his eyes which I refused to do."Nessie." He said softly, ugh.. don't give in. next thing I knew, I was so giving in. I looked up at him and I couldn't help but bite my lip."What?" I rose my eyebrows."Have I ever told you that you are so beautiful?" My cheeks flushed and I looked down but he tilted my head back up."Thanks." I suppressed a giggle. I walked past him and up to the porch, standing under the porch light."You gonna let me in?" I asked politely."Of course." He said.

He walked up the steps and shoved the key into the key slot and turned it then opened the door. It smelled like new house, I LOVED that smell. I walked over to the couch and slumped down on it."I am so exhausted." Jacob threw my bag down by my feet, I saw him take his jacket off in the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but look over and watch secretly."I'm gonna get in the shower." I grabbed my bag and walked off to the bathroom, Jacob was in the kitchen making poptarts but I guess he heard me. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down to nothing. I looked through the things in my bag.

**JACOB POV.**

Just as I heard Ness say something from the living room, I didn't quite understand what she said."Okay?" I took my poptarts out and placed them on a plate.  
>I felt icky, I'd been running patrol all day. A shower would feel great right now. I figured Nessie would be upstairs so I took off my shirt and dropped my jeans then picked them up and walked to the bathroom door, it was cracked so I guess she wasn't in there. I pushed it open and heard a gasp.<p>

**_OHHH SNAP._**  
><strong><em>what's gonna happen?<em>**  
><strong><em>REVIEW AND YOU'LL KNOW. ;]<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE'S THE UPDATE YOU GUYS. :}**

_**I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does. :}}}}}}**_

**Renesmee POV**

As I bent down to turn the shower on I heard the door open, I turned around and gasped. I fell back into the shower and the curtain fell down on top of me along with the rode."I'm sooo sorry!"  
>I pushed the curtain out of my face and saw Jacob walking away and shutting the door. Jacob walked in on me? I bet he did it on purpose! I rolled my eyes."Well shi-" Two big warm hands grabbed my wrists gently and pulled me up."I'm so sorry. I'm not looking but I was going but then you were in the tub and the curtain and all and then I coul-" I spoke over Jacob."It's alright!" I laughed and shook my head.<br>I couldn't be mad at him now."Jake." He had his eyes shut and he turned around and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me with his eyes closed.

"yes?" He opened one eye slowly."It's okay. now would you help me put the curtain back on?" I smiled and shook my head. Jacob picked it up out of the bathtub and slid it up far enough where it would stay."Are you okay?" he asked. I made sure the towel was wrapped around me securly. he turned around and he was looking down at me. I gulped lightly. wait? why can I see bare skin?  
>I slowly looked down and he only had his boxers on. OH GOD. He was so hot.. his muscles and all, i just wanted to touch him. Thank god Jacob couldn't read my mind."Get out." I smirked."Right." he smirked back and walked out, shutting the door behind him.<p>

I got out of the shower and squeezed my hair with the towel to dry it off. I put on a pair of white bra and panties with little pinky hearts all over them then slipped on some pajama shorts and a tank top.  
>I took a deep breath and opened the door. I didn't see Jacob. the staircase was right next to the bathroom doown so i skipped up them and once I got on the floor I walked down the hallway to the room that had the light on. this must be his room.<p>

I opened it and looked around, only to see him by his dresser putting on some flannel pants, he didn't put on a shirt. OH PLEASE PUT ON A SHIRT.  
>He raised an eyebrow at me."Hey there gorgeous." He smirked. oh god his smirk. I rose my eyebrows and looked around."Sorry." I smiled."Don't apologize.. I think we're a bit close to even now."He chuckled.<br>I felt my cheeks flush and I jumped on his bed then laid down.  
>"Well then, just make yourself so comfy." He laughed."My pleasure." I put my hand over my mouth as I yawned."Someone's sleepy." He chuckled.<p>

I always slept in Jacob's bed ever since I can remember but tonight.. it felt a little different, I never got nervous while sleeping and Jacob's bed before.  
>Jake crawled under the covers and ran his hand from my thigh all the way down to my ankle, he grabbed my ankle and put my leg over his waist. it was a habit of mine but I'd usually do it in my sleep, or when Jacob was asleep but he knew I couldn't sleep without my leg over his. I shivered and his face was right in front of mine."Goodnight." He smiled and and closed his eyes.<br>I stared at him, looking at how beautiful he was. what if he opens his eyes and sees me stari- he opened his eyes and looked at me, his smile returned and he chuckled."What?"  
>SHIT! what was this excuse gonna be? uhh."There was umm." say something you idiot! Jacob blushed."Am I just that ugly..?" I widened my eyes and shook my head."No, you're beautiful." I said without thinking.<br>"Beautiful..? thanks." he kissed my cheek and laid his head back down."Get some sleep. we have a long day tomorrow."

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I see are trees passing by then I felt arms around me, warm arms, and it was dark outside "Jacob?" The surroundings scared me to death because I wouldn't expect to be outside in someone's arms when I wake up."Stay with me Nessie!" Jacob yelled.  
>What the hell was wrong with me? Why did he say that? I felt perfectly fine."Jacob put me down.." I rolled out of his arms and hit the ground."Ow!" I rolled back, how fast was Jacob running. I looked ahead and he skid to a stop and turned around, picking me back up."Nessie we have to go!" I rolled back out of his arms and stood up."Why?" I was so confused."I wanna go home, I'm tired."<br>Jacob phased right in front of me, I had to jump back. he gestured me to get on his back. I climbed on his back, something was going on.

How stupid of me! he's trying to save my life and I give him a hard time. I grabbed a handful of furr and gripped it, holding onto him.  
>We ran till day light. We were surely not in washington anymore. the way he was running, it was so fast, so fast I couldn't even see around me. I had to bury my face in his furr because it was making me sick. he finally came to a stop, we were still in woods, he sat down making me slid down his back.<br>I stood up straight and rubbed my eyes, wobbling trying to balance myself."Jacob please tell me what happened..." he ran off. oh so he was going to leave me here?  
>I felt warm arms wrap tightly around my waist, I knew it was Jacob. he kissed the top of my head and turned me around."Nessie, I'll explain everything to you once we check into a hotel. I'm just so glad you're alright."<br>I turned around and looked at him, he only had on shorts."Fine.." I rubbed my eyes again."There's a hotel just right through these woods. Let's go." I nodded and he grabbed my hand, we started walking through the woods.

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE.**


End file.
